1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of processing a substrate, and more particularly, to a method of depositing a thin film on a silicon substrate having a step structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional thin film deposition techniques are about uniformly depositing a thin film on a silicon substrate having a step structure. In detail, various processing techniques have been developed with the goal of realizing a step coverage of nearly 100% by depositing a thin film on the top, side, and bottom of the step structure to have a uniform thickness. However, the conventional deposition techniques have difficulties in realizing selective etching or selective doping on the top, side or bottom of the step structure. Therefore, a new deposition technique is desired to allow the selective etching or doping.